pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia Rylant
Cynthia Rylant (born June 6, 1954) is an American poet and childen's author. Life Ryland was born in West Virginia. She has written more than 100 children's books in English and Spanish. Recognition Rylant has received a number of awards for her work. A Fine White Dust (1987) won a Newbery Honor, and Missing May (1993) won a Newbery Medal. When I Was Young in the Mountains (1982) and The Relatives Came (1985) received Caldecott Honors. The Relatives Came and Appalachia: The Voices of Sleeping Birds (1991) are each Boston Globe/Horn Book Honor Books, as is Missing May, which deals with the loss of a loved one. A Kindness (1988), Soda Jerk (1990), and A Couple of Kooks and Other Stories about Love (1990) have each been named a "Best Book of the Year for Young Adults" by the American Library Association. Publications *1982 When I Was Young in the Mountains *1983 Miss Maggie *1983 This Year's Garden *1984 Waiting to Waltz....a Childhood (poetry) *1985 A Blue-Eyed Daisy (a novel; also published as Some Year for Ellie) *1985 Every Living Thing (stories) *1986 A Fine White Dust (novel) *1986 Night in the Country *1986 The Relatives Came *1987 Birthday Presents *1987 Children of Christmas: Stories for the Season *1988 All I See *1988 A Kindness (novel) *1989 But I'll Be Back Again: An Album *1989 Mr. Griggs' Work *1990 A Couple of Kooks and Other Stories about Love *1990 Soda Jerk (poetry) *1991 Appalachia: The Voices of Sleeping Birds (non-fiction) *1992 An Angel for Solomon Singer *1992 Missing May *1992 Best Wishes *1993 I Had Seen Castles (novel) *1993 The Dreamer *1994 The Blue Hill Meadows *1994 The Old Woman Who Named Things *1994 Something Permanent (poetry) *1995 Dog Heaven *1995 Gooseberry Park *1995 The Van Gogh Cafe *1996 The Bookshop Dog (who will care for a dog when her owner becomes ill?) *1996 Margaret, Frank, and Andy: Three Writers' Stories, biographical stories (three volumes): A Story of Margaret Wise Brown, A Story of L. Frank Baum, and A Story of E. B. White. *1996 The Whales *1997 Cat Heaven *1997 Silver Packages: An Appalachian Christmas Story (a rich man gives gifts to poor children in Appalachia) *1998 Bear Day *1998 The Bird House *1998 Bless Us All: A Child's Yearbook of Blessings *1998 The Islander (novel) *1998 Scarecrow *1998 Tulip Sees America (a young man and his dog see the farms and mountains of America) *1999 Bunny Bungalow *1999 The Cookie-Store Cat *1999 Give Me Grace: A Child's Daybook of Prayers *1999 The Heavenly Village *2000 In November *2000 Thimbleberry Stories *2000 The Wonderful Happens *2001 Good Morning, Sweetie Pie and Other Poems for Little Children *2001 The Great Gracie Chase *2001 Let's Go Home: The Wonderful Things About a House *2002 Old Town in the Green Groves *2002 The Ticky-Tacky Doll *2003 God Went to Beauty School (poetry) *2004 Long Night Moon *2005 The Stars Will Shine Tonight *2005 Puppies and Piggies *2005 Miracles in Motion *2005 If You'll Be My Valentine *2005 Boris (poetry) *2006 Ludie's Life Series titles ;Annie and Snowball Series *2007 Book 1: Annie and Snowball and the Dress-up Birthday *2007 Book 2: Annie and Snowball and the Prettiest House *2008 Book 3: Annie and Snowball and the Teacup Club *2008 Book 4: Annie and Snowball and the Pink Surprise *2009 Book 5: Annie and Snowball and the Cozy Nest *2009 Book 6: Annie and Snowball and the Shining Star *2010 Book 7: Annie and Snowball and the Magical House *2010 Book 8: Annie and Snowball and the Wintry Freeze *2011 Book 9: Annie and Snowball and Book Bugs Club *2011 Book 10: Annie and Snowball and the Thankful Friends *2012 Book 11: Annie and Snowball and the Surprise Day ;Cobble Street Cousins Series *1998 In Aunt Lucy's Kitchen *1998 A Little Shopping *1999 Special Gifts *1999 Some Good News *2001 Summer Party *2002 Wedding Flowers ;The Everyday Series *1993 Everyday Children *1993 Everyday Garden *1993 Everyday House *1993 Everyday Pets *1993 Everyday School *1993 Everyday Town *1997 An Everyday Book ;Henry and Mudge Series ;The High Rise Private Eyes Series; *''The High Rise Private Eyes #1: The Case of the Missing Monkey'' *''The High Rise Private Eyes #2: The Case of the Climbing Cat'' *''The High Rise Private Eyes: The Case of the Puzzling Possum'' *''The High Rise Private Eyes: The Case of the Troublesome Turtle'' *''The High Rise Private Eyes: The Case of the Sleepy Sloth'' *''The High Rise Private Eyes: The Case of the Fidgety Fox'' *''The High Rise Private Eyes: The Case of the Baffled Bear'' *''The High Rise Private Eyes: The Case of the Desperate Duck'' ;Little Whistle Series *2001 Little Whistle *2001 Little Whistle's Dinner Party *2002 Little Whistle's Medicine *2003 Little Whistle's Christmas ;Mr. Putter and Tabby Series *1994 Mr. Putter and Tabby Pour the Tea *1994 Mr. Putter and Tabby Walk the Dog *1994 Mr. Putter and Tabby Bake the Cake *1995 Mr. Putter and Tabby Pick the Pears *1997 Mr. Putter and Tabby Fly the Plane *1997 Mr. Putter and Tabby Row the Boat *1998 Mr. Putter and Tabby Take the Train *1998 Mr. Putter and Tabby Toot the Horn *2000 Mr. Putter and Tabby Paint the Porch *2001 Mr. Putter and Tabby Feed the Fish *2002 Mr. Putter and Tabby Catch the Cold *2003 Mr. Putter and Tabby Stir the Soup *2004 Mr. Putter and Tabby Write the Book *2005 Mr. Putter and Tabby Make a Wish *2006 Mr. Putter and Tabby Spin the Yarn *2007 Mr. Putter and Tabby See the Stars *2008 Mr. Putter and Tabby Run the Race *2009 Mr. Putter and Tabby Spill the Beans *2010 Mr. Putter and Tabby Clear the Decks *2011 Mr. Putter and Tabby Ring the Bell ;Poppleton Series *1997 Poppleton *1998 Poppleton and Friends *1998 Poppleton Everyday *1998 Poppleton Forever *1999 Poppleton in Spring *1999 Poppleton in Fall *2000 Poppleton Has Fun *2001 Poppleton in Winter ;The Lighthouse Family Series *2002 The Storm *2003 The Whale *2003 The Eagle *2005 The Turtle *2005 The Octopus Autobiography *''But I'll Be Back Again; An Album'' (1989) New York:Orchard Books References *Biography of Rylant from Edupaperback.org *Biography of Rylant and extensive list of her works *Biography of Rylant from Falcon *"Cynthia Rylant" biography from the Annie Merner Pfeiffer Library at West Virginia Wesleyan College *Tolbert, Susan Lank. "Cynthia Rylant, author, An Annotated Bibliography and A Pathfinder" (1994) *Antonucci, Ron. "A Talk with 1993 Newbery Medallist Cynthia Rylant." School Library Journal. May 1993. p. 26. *Cooper, Irene. "The Booklist Interview: Cynthia Rylant." Booklist. June 1, 1993. p. 1840. *"Cynthia Rylant: A Quiet Craft." Publishers' Weekly, July 21, 1997. p. 178. *Meet the Author: "Cynthia Rylant". Instructor. April 1994. p. 60. *Silvey, Anita. "An Interview with Cynthia Rylant". Horn Book Magazine. Nov-Dec 1987. p. 694. *Ward, Diane. "Cynthia Rylant". Horn Book Magazine. July 1993. p. 420. Notes External links ;Poems *Cynthia Rylant at the Poetry Foundation. *Photo of Rylant and description of materials in her collection at Kent State University *List of Rylant's books available from Harcourt Trade Publishers *Profile of Rylant and description of some of her books *An autobiographical message from Rylant *Study guide with materials about Rylant *Alphabetical list of Rylant's books Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Newbery Medal winners Category:Newbery Honor winners Category:American children's writers Category:People from Hopewell, Virginia Category:Marshall University alumni Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Writers from West Virginia